Unknown
by MissRosie197
Summary: Cassie doesn't want a thing to do with Camp Halfblood but when it seems like it's the only thing that will help her find her missing grandpa she gives the camp a chance. Soon she finds that many things in her life were kept unknown from her. Please read!
1. Cassie

**The story will not start at Camp Halfblood but it will get there after the first couple of chapters. This also takes place after **_**The Last Olympian**_** but before **_**The Lost Hero**_**. Also, I know Percy disappeared during winter break but for the purpose of this story we're going to pretend that he doesn't disappear until the next winter break. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

Her lungs burned like someone had set them on fire and her feet hurt from running so long. All Cassie McDonald wanted was a comfortable chair and a glass of water and she'd be content with life but she couldn't stop not with the dark creature chasing her. She knew she didn't have much longer until it reached her but she still ran like she had a chance.

Cassie was too busy being scared and tired to see the rock in her way but she felt her foot slip and her ankle crack. She let out a quick moan of pain. She watched as the black, dinosaur sized dog-looking thing slowed to a walk because it knew that she didn't have a chance. It kept coming closer and it might as well have been walking death. It was twenty feet away. Fifteen. Ten. As it neared five feet Cassie had decided to give up and hope that the creature would kill her quickly. But just as the creature got to three feet away and was about to eat her Cassie heard a voice. It was soft and feminine. Cassie wasn't sure that she had heard it. It was a whisper in the wind and it said:

"Don't give up."

Those simple words flooded Cassie with new strength. She was drunk on adrenaline and was in a daze as she stood on her feet but didn't feel the pain of her injured ankle. From her pocket Cassie drew her only thing that could be used as a weapon. It was a silver pocket knife that her grandpa had given her for her fifteenth birthday two days ago. It had been Cassie's grandpa's before he gave it to her. On the handle his name, Jerry, was engraved on it.

There were three options in this particular knife they were scissors, a file, and a regular knife. At least that's what Cassie _thought_ the options were but when she unsheathed the knife the blade grew and the handle became leather bound. Cassie found herself holding a full-length sword. Cassie spent three precious seconds that she could have spent getting ready for the oncoming monster gaping at the weapon but a crack of a stick jarred Cassie from her shock.

Cassie, not ever have held a sword before, felt her hands shake as she held the heavy sword but she luckily didn't drop it. She held the weapon up as the creature, at the sight of the weapon being raised against it, picked up its pace.

As the creature charged Cassie instinctively closed her eyes. She felt her sword go through the monster even if she didn't see it. As she opened her eyes the only thing she saw left of the thing was a pile of dust. Cassie couldn't process how she killed it or what had exactly happened but the only thing she could figure was that the thing had built up too much momentum to dodge the sword and then somehow turned to dust.

As Cassie's brain wandered to all the possible explanations for the creature she made her way out of the woods and to the road. She looked around and couldn't see anything she recognized. Cassie lived in this area with her grandpa for most of her life. They lived in a small cottage that Cassie's grandpa had built himself. Cassie didn't have any friends other than her grandfather because she was homeschooled and their cabin was isolated.

As Cassie continued to walk she remembered the reason she had left her home in the first place, to find her grandpa. She knew he was kidnapped or his dead body was buried somewhere but she didn't know where.

Cassie would've told the police if their town _had_ a police force but since it didn't Cassie was forced to look for help herself. She had only gotten a few blocks before the huge creature had found her. Then she ended up in her present situation too bad she wasn't quite sure what that situation was.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! (Don't worry Cassie will get to Camp Halfblood in the next chapter!)**


	2. Sam

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the PJO series at all!**

Sam was a very good-looking guy. Everyone thought so, especially the girls. He had perfectly messy, brown hair and blue eyes. He had a lot of girlfriends over the years but was never very committed to his relationships. It was probably because of his mom. His mom was a very successful movie actress and had been married four times and each ended in divorce. The only relationship Sam's mom had seemed to enjoy was Sam's dad, Apollo.

On the day that Sam met Cassie he had been given the job of feeding the dragon Peleus who guards the Golden Fleece. He was not happy about his job he had plans with a certain daughter of Aphrodite but when he ditched kitchen cleanup duties when it was his cabin's turn his head counselor, Will Solace, gave him the wonderful job of feeding the copper-colored dragon.

Sam had just leaned down to give the large creature his food when he heard a loud "Hey!" come from down the road. He stood up and turned around and saw a figure limping down the road. He shaded the sun out of his eyes and saw it was a girl.

The girl limped closer and closer and Sam saw that the girl was dirty. Her face was streaked with mud and her clothes were ripped but despite the distance and the dirt it was clear she was very pretty. Most of her long brown hair was in a ponytail on the back of her head but some of it had fallen out. As Sam watched her continue to limp towards him he saw that she favored her left leg. He wondered who her godly parent was. He crossed out Aphrodite immediately because she didn't seem to care about all the dirt she had on her and her ripped up jeans and denim jacket. He thought she could've been a child of Ares because he saw slight hostility in her. As she drew closer Sam took Athena off the list because he could see that her eyes weren't grey but a bright green, they almost looked toxic.

"Not much of a gentleman are you?" The girl said harshly as she reached the bottom of the hill. Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Sam replied.

"I'm obviously hurt and you don't seem like you are going to help me," The girl said as she grimaced on her way up the hill.

"Oh, do you need help?" Sam responded. The girl looked up at him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Not anymore," She said as she got to the top of the hill.

"You're pretty hot, you know that?" Sam blurted out. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. The girl looked incredibly annoyed. She clenched her hands into fists and took a deep breath like she was trying to keep herself from punching him.

"No, I don't and I've been through too much today to care. I just learned that my grandfather has been kidnapped and I was attacked by _something_ and then I had to walk six freakin' miles with a broken ankle. Now to top off my worst day ever I have an incompetent idiot complementing me like I care," The girl looked perfectly pissed off and completely repulsed by Sam, "Can I please talk to someone with a brain now?"

**My worst fear for this story is to get facts wrong or represent known characters wrong so I probably won't be going close to any main characters in PJO and be careful with the facts about the demigod world but if I do write a fact wrong please correct me. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	3. Sweetie

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO!**

Sweetie McSouthers lived up to her name. Everyone who met her thought two things; she was sweet and southern. The fact that she was so sweet made people forget the fact that she was the daughter of the god of thieves, Hermes. It made for perfect cover. As for the southern part, Sweetie was born in Alabama but after being kicked out of more schools than she could count by the age of twelve she and her mother moved to Virginia where a satyr found her and brought her to Camp Half-blood. Although Sweetie had lived in New York at Camp Half-blood in the summer and her mom's house in Virginia during the school year for two years Sweetie still had a strong southern accent that never seemed to fade.

Along with being sweet Sweetie was adorable. Most thirteen year-old girls wouldn't want to be adorable anymore but Sweetie didn't seem to mind. Sweetie had tight, blonde curls all over head and big blue eyes in addition to the usual attributes of the Hermes kids like an upturned eyebrow, a sharp nose, and a mischievous smile.

On the day that Cassie arrived Sweetie was on her way to the stables where the Pegasi were kept. Sweetie had always loved horses and she was enchanted with Pegasi. But while she was on her way she saw Sam Hayland cowering under a tall girl that seemed very mad at him. Sweetie liked new kids so she made her way over to the two.

"Hi," Sweetie said in a sweet way that could only be pulled off by Sweetie. The tall girl turned to her and smiled a little.

"Hi, do you have a brain?" The girl asked as she sent a murderous glance at Sam. Sweetie didn't know Sam very well but she did know that he wasn't very subtle when it came to girls and Sweetie assumed that was caused the girl to ask her the odd question.

"I do as a matter of fact," Sweetie said happily, "I'm Sweetie."

"Nice to meet you, Sweetie," The girl said Sweetie's name almost like a question but that was okay with Sweetie, most people were surprised by her name, "I'm Cassie. Do you think you could help me?"

Sweetie broke out into a huge smile.

"Of course!" She agreed, "I'll take you to Chiron." Sweetie grabbed Cassie's hand and pulled her toward the blue farmhouse at the bottom of the hill. "You should come too Sam," Sweetie yelled over her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked as he looked at Cassie wearily.

"Yes," Sweetie replied.

**Sorry for the short chapters. Hopefully they will get longer as the story progresses. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
